battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Buildings
Buildings may be built on an outpost, where they provide resources, new hulls and armors, weapons, and build ships. Different buildings serve different functions, and become more efficient and effective at higher levels. Outpost Each base has only one outpost, which serves the function of regulating base advancement. In order to upgrade some buildings, they may require a higher level outpost. In order to upgrade an outpost, more resources or upgrades may be required. Resource Producing These buildings gather resources over time, and can be upgraded to increase productivity. The Oil Rig, Metal Foundry, Wind Turbine, and Zynthium Refinery produce Oil, Metal, Energy, and Zynthium respectively. Oil Rig The oil rig is the base structure used for the production of Oil. Metal Foundry The Metal Foundry is the base structure used for the production of Metal. Wind Turbine The Wind Turbine is the base structure used for the production of Energy. Zynthium Refinery Formerly known as the Gem Refinery, the Zynthium Refinery is the base structure used for the production of Zynthium. Warehouse The Warehouse helps determine the maximum amount of each kind of resource the player may store at one time. More Warehouses, and higher level Warehouses increase the upper limit for resource holding. Naval Buildings Naval buildings along with your outpost are the most important buildings, to increase your wealth and amount of ships. With all your naval buildings upgraded you can hold more weight per fleet, and better armor. Pirate Academy The Pirate Academy allows the building of multiple fleets loosely composed of various ships. Upon each upgrade of the Pirate Academy, the space for one more fleet will be added to the Dock, and will allow more ships to be put on the map at any one time. Dock The Dock acts as the command center for all of a player's fleets. From the Dock, a player may make new fleets, change old fleets, and launch finished fleets. Players may also name their fleets, giving them an easy way to identify them while on the map. The Dock also acts as a center for repairing fleets that have been damaged in battle, and repair time varies with damage. One minute of repair time fixes approximately 67 armor (health) points. Each upgrade to your dock will result in the increase in max weight (tons) allowed per fleet.19:29, September 14, 2011 (UTC)19:29, September 14, 2011 (UTC)~~ Shipyard The Shipyard allows the player to build ships with a customized hull, armors, and weapons. Once finalized, it can take the shipyard anywhere from a few minutes to an entire week to assemble a new ship. Once completed, the newly built ship may be integrated into an existing fleet, or help build a brand new one. There is an offline Ship Builder utillity available in wich different hull configurations can be tested. Research Buildings Weapons Lab The Weapons Lab allows reasearch and upgrades for various defensive and offensive weapons used in fleets, defense platforms, and launch pads. Advanced Lab The Advanced lab adds specialization attributes to you fleet that can change and, most of the time, increase attributes such as evasion, turn speed, reload speed, ship weight, weapon damage, weapon spread, weapon weight, weapon range, combat speed, map speed, and ship defense against all weapon types. Naval Lab The Naval Lab researches various hulls and armors. Once researched, a product may be integrated into a new ship using the Shipyard. Often, it will be required to upgrade the Naval Lab in order to research better products. Intelligence Lab In your Intelligence Lab you can research captured Draconian Pirate Blueprints, to develop Draconian Weapons. You can capture blueprints by defeating Draconian fleets at salvage ships and resource depots. Launch Pad The Launch pad serves as a platform to launch and build various types of rockets. Upgrading the Launch Pad will allow better and larger rockets to be researched and constructed. Radio Tower The Radio acts as notification building for sending messages when the game updates and/or when your base is under attack from an enemy fleet. No upgrades are available for this building and only 2 messages are sent per day to the email of the player's choosing. Trading Post The Trading Post serves as a station in which the player may exchange their Coins for various forms of assistance, ranging from resource filling and speeding up upgrades to ship building and speeding up research. Whether or not free coins will be added in a manner like Backyard Monsters is under dispute.